Glasses
by Dragonix
Summary: [Oneshot] [TyKa] Kai's been having a problem with his eyes lately, so Tyson takes him off for a trip to the opticians...


**Me: I've seen a few fics with Kai having glasses...**

**Tyson: (takes this moment to laugh)**

**Kai: Shut up.**

**Me: ... So I've decided to write this for when he got them! Read on!**

* * *

"Kai!" Tyson bounded over to dual haired teen, who had just about to go and fetch his cup of morning coffee and shoved a magazine article in his face, "take a look! Maxie made a headline!" 

Irritably Kai snatched the magazine from his smaller lover's hand to glance down at it with a dark frown graced across his brow. At first the text appeared slightly blurry, so he moved his head back a little and squinted slightly. All at once, the text zoomed back into focus and he scanned over the article about Max breaking a record or something in America and the large photograph of the grinning blonde before grunting in disinterest and giving it back to Tyson. He really needed his morning coffee.

"Hey, c'mon! Max worked really hard to chew all the gum to make a modal version of his Draciel! It's the most accurate too. Though I bet I could do better…" Tyson chattered on, following his grumpy boyfriend to stand behind by the coffee machine, specially installed for Kai's benefit.

Kai automatically shut out Tyson's determined chatter about building a giant beyblade from gum to sift through the coffee packets, looking for an extra strong one. Again, he found himself squinting (though mostly on reflex) until he found the packet and abruptly dumped the mixture into the machine. He really, really needed his coffee.

Tyson stopped talking for a few second when he caught Kai squinting again. He'd noticed that the dual haired teen had been doing that a few times while needed to read something, normally something small and up close. Naturally, his silence lasted all of one minute before he piped up his concerns, "don't you think you should go to an opticians or something, Kai?"

Kai, who had been obsessively at the coffee machine, snapped out of his previously mute state fast as lightning. Looking around to glare into Tyson's innocent expression with a dark frown, "my eyes are fine Kinomiya." He nearly jumped in the air at the sound of the coffee machine pinning to signal it was done. And very nearly drooled when he poured the dark mixture into a mug and sipped gratefully. He had _really _needed that.

Tyson looked unconvinced but didn't press. The last thing he wanted was Kai being grumpy for the entire day.

* * *

A few more days past and Kai found himself being hauled rather roughly by his scarf as Tyson dragged him off to the local opticians for an eye test. He had refused point blank to go and get his eyes tested when Tyson asked; believing them to be fine but the bluenet had refused to take that answer and promptly began dragging him away. 

"Tyson, I'm fine." Kai grumbled, wrenching his boyfriend's hand away from his precious scarf and standing stubbornly before the bluenet. "I don't need to see an optician because my eyesight is perfectly fine.

"Oh yeah? Then what does this say?" Tyson challenged, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his BBA membership card. Thrusting the card in Kai's face he waited. He knew the font on the rectangular piece of plastic was small as if there _was _something wrong Kai's eyes, this would prove it.

Kai squinted at the blurry font. He knew he had a card just like Tyson's (even though his had different information) it wasn't as though he went around memorising it. Scowling, he drew his head back a little. His frown only darkened when he found he _still_ couldn't read the thing.

Tyson took Kai's silence as a triumph on his part and smirked, "see? Now come on. Opticians." He grabbed the older teen's hand firmly and began walking again in the right direction, forcing his lover to walk as well.

* * *

Kai was ready to kill something by the time he had spent nearly half and hour staring at printed letters and reading what he could see. Having an old man point at them with a stick and treating him like a four year old was not helping his mood either. 

The dual haired teen's hands curled into fists by the time the optician and pressed some sort of contraption in front of his eyes and looked through the other end, muttering to himself under his breath.

By the time his various tests were finished, the vein his temple was visibly pulsating as he glared hatefully at the optician.

The senior just smiled back with admirable calmness as he filed some test results. "We'll finish analysing these and give you the results in about an hour or so. Please wait in the waiting room until we're finished." He nodded to the teen and gestured to do the door.

Kai managed a curt nod before stomping outside and slamming the door. When he re-entered the waiting room, he found Tyson sitting cross legged on one of the chairs, staring at a magazine with distant eyes. As Kai sat down and cross his arms in a grumpy fashion, the bluenet snapped out of it and looked at his boyfriend curiously, "how did it go?"

"I don't see the point of most the tests." Kai growled out his answer, "and I should not be treated like I'm three either."

"Ah, it's just to calm people down." Tyson didn't take Kai's moodiness to heart and patted him reassuringly on the shoulder, "and they know what they're doing, they're clever and all that stuff."

As Kai opened his mouth to make another scathing comment about the eye specialists, Tyson grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward to plant a hard kiss on the older teen's mouth to shut him up.

Needless to say, Kai didn't complain after that.

* * *

Turned out, Kai needed reading glasses for small print. And as he sat there with a pair of stylish specs perched on his nose and a laughing boyfriend standing beside him, he glared at everyone who dared to even look at him. "Be quiet Kinomiya." He grumbled. 

"Ok, ok… I'm sorry…" Tyson wheezed, wiping the tears from his eyes and taking a deep breath. "It was your face looked so hilarious. You should have seen it!"

"I'd like to see your face if you had a problem with your eyes." Kai growled, standing up abruptly and stomping out of the opticians.

"Hey, c'mon Kai… you know I didn't mean it, right?" Tyson hurried after him to grab the older teen's hand and thread his fingers through Kai's and squeeze in reassurance. "Besides, you look very cute in glasses." Standing up on tip toes, he pressed a quick kiss on Kai's cheek and winked at him.

Kai sighed as the anger inside him washed away and he turned his head to cock an eyebrow at the younger curiously, "really?"

"Oh yeah. Very adorable."

"I don't want to be cute."

"Does handsome sound good?"

Kai looked thoughtful for a moment (which Tyson thought looked even more amusing with glasses on) before nodding. "That'll do."

* * *

**Tyson: XD**

**Kai: I thought the glasses made me look handsome?(huffs) **

Tyson: They do. That doesn't mean it isn't funny though.

**Me: Review!**


End file.
